To recompense
by Zerovk
Summary: He was an Angel , God's favorite at that. But then a fallen Angel he had become . The fallen Angel . What if it was far darker than that ! He had become the devil , no less . ( Ch one and two prewritten ) kaze in way
1. Chapter 1

**He** was an Angel , God's favorite at that.  
But then a **fallen Angel** he had become . **The** fallen Angel .

What if it was far darker than that ?!

He had become the **devil** , no less .

.

.

.

Warnings : This one-shot collection will deal with highly sacred beliefs , if you are not one to believe then don't even think of reading this .. okay maybe that was an exaggeration . You can read ! Back to the point though , this is not meant to influence anyone or deviate them from the right path , it's simply borne out of my own mind . It's pretty much gonna be a wake up call , to not let oneself sold to Satan .  
It will hold a message , to not give in to our bad side .

.

.

.

.

The setting is a battlefield , a beautiful one to claim the heart of man , one to taint it , the other to purify it .

 **Devil**

 **Angel**

As told by stories , there are Angels under God's side and fallen ones under Satan's , the eternal struggle between pureness and darkness shall forever remain until the very end of time .

Whilst Satan seduces man into committing bad deeds , Angels try their best to purify man's heart .The final decision , however , is the man's . Which path would **he** choose to take ?

Unfortunately , our selves have bad in it and thus , commands us to do bad deeds , The Evil inciting self .

Ironically , it takes only a moment of weakness to give in .

It's called losing yourself in the moment for a reason after all . Because that's all it takes to commit a sin from which we can never run away unless we repent and mean it .

But .. In worst case scenarios and since humans are not impeccable , if a sin has been committed , May a force gnaw at your insides twisting and tugging at your heart , only then would you know you still have some of it in you - Some faith , some hope , some light . -

If God forbid , you felt no remorse , then you know where you stand .


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Act I**

* * *

.

.

.

The familiar bustle of busy streets filled his ears as he jogged towards his apartment building , backpack hanging heavily on his back ,acting as a reminder of his daily routine .

He started humming while crossing the street , adjusting his belongings as he did so .

Man , he was drop dead tired and in dire need of a long relaxing bath , preferably a bubble one . He could feel his inner self practically sing in anticipation at the thought of it alone .

As soon as the building housing his flat came in view , the handsome young man heaved a short sigh before speeding up , knowing how close he was to his safe haven . the said building stood in full glory a few steps away .

The young man smiled cheerfully at the security guard as he passed by him before making his way towards the elevator .

Upon reaching his destination and just as he was about to press the button of the elevator , someone yelled for him to wait so they could get in as well . the person happened to be Isaya , a rather friendly neighbor - if one was gonna be honest- .

.

.

.

 **10 minutes later**

( Due to extended neighbors' chat over doors )

.

.

.

" I don't know what I would do if my flat didn't have such strategic location -in the apartment building across the studio where I give dance lessons and a 15 minutes ride away from college- ." the young man almost sighed in relief as he flopped down on the small couch placed right next to the front door .

He threw his head back and leaned on the wall , allowing his eyelids to flutter for a few moments before standing up and dropping his bag on the ground .

wait ..

There was something missing .

It was too dark , contradicting his habit of leaving a faint light on before departing .

 _I guess I'm too worn out these days that I end up forgetting stuff_. the boy reasoned as he cracked his neck , relishing at the following sensation that action brought about .

" Now .. What do I need ? " he whispered to himself as he stretched and trudged inside .

First thing he did was making his way towards the kitchen , thinking of the glass water bottle he loved to drink from . Did he mention it practically sparkled in his eyes ? So fogged up and cold . He all but moaned in anticipation .

Not bothering to hide his content , the boy hummed in pleasure when his delicate fingers came in contact with the solid coldness of his fridge . However , when he opened it and scanned the door shelf , he couldn't help the frown that marred his features .

the water .. It wasn't where he last put it .

But oh well , maybe he was in too much of a rush to put it in the shelf like he was accustomed to . His life was too fast paced after all . Besides , he couldn't wait to sate his thirst and that's why anything else mattered not at the moment . He could think of giving himself a much needed long break at some other time .

It's in that moment that his mind randomly supplied him with images from early morning . there was that one girl in the studio that seemed to have a crush on him but was too shy to confront him about it . the boy chuckled at that .

If he was going to be honest , the girl intrigued him a little . Unfortunately for her , he was not interested in relationships at the moment . he just wanted to graduate and struggle thinking of the career he would finally settle on . True , he loved dancing , and teaching in that studio gave him a lot of fulfillment .. but .. Who knows .. His priorities may change in the near future .

the young man heaved a prolonged sigh before abandoning the kitchen .

" well , enough of those serious thoughts . "

He'd never been one to stay serious for so long . People knew him to be bubbly and energetic . though right then , he was feeling quite sleepy and out of it . He couldn't wait for the moment his body would drop on the bed or the couch , whatever near enough .

However , he still had to re-fill the bottle and put it back where it belonged .

the sound of water rushing from one bottle to the other echoed throughout the empty apartment , giving him a sense of comfort . perhaps he was more lonely than he cared to admit . the young man took a moment to gaze at the bottle in his hand , expression unreadable , but it left his face as fast as it'd appeared . And soon , he found himself closing the lid of the bottle and putting it back in the fridge before a yawn escaped his lips , further proving how exhausted he truly felt .

As he passed by the mirror that hung on the wall separating the kitchen and the rest of the flat , he leaned in and took a closer look of his reflection .

 _Was that a pimple ?_

 _Oh shit !_

 _My charming flawless face is at stake !_ He thought rather dramatically before ruffling his light brown hair and shrugging . After all , it's nothing a small dab of concealer wouldn't be able to fix or better said , hide .

Proceeding to head inside as he contemplated watching Tv before succumbing to sleep , the said brunette furrowed his eyebrows and carefully sniffed when he noticed a familiar scent hanging in the air . However , no matter how much he racked his brain , he couldn't tell where he'd smelt it before .

Feeling at loss , the young man scratched his head and sighed before shrugging it away , deciding to take a nap in the living room .

However , he didn't expect his eyelids to feel so heavy before he could even get through the first quarter of the movie .

He let his arm dangle over the edge of the couch as he lied down , too tired to sit upright and too lazy to get to bed .

 _You need to sleep , for real_. A voice in his head urged but he only acknowledged it with a nod and a yawn , before closing his eyes once more .

.

.

.

.

.

 **SCREAM** *

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard that .

 _What the hell was that ?_

His eyes frantically scanned the whole room before settling on the Tv screen that showed a women screaming in fright .

 _Damn ! Stupid movie . Shouldn't have chosen it_ . the young man grumbled as he wiped his eyes sleepily .

 _Well , I guess I really should go sleep in my room ._

When he made to get up , however , his eyes caught a foreign duffel bag . that was one thing he couldn't ignore .. Unless ..

He had to be imagining it .. Yea , he was just too tired that he started hallucinating . No big deal .

Reaching forward as if to confirm it , he gasped when he felt it . the bag was real .. and there .

Everything clicked in his mind at full speed .

The lights .

The glass bottle .

The familiar scent.

And now the bag .

It finally dawned on him , with morbid clarity , that he was not alone in the house . It had been some time too since he'd gotten company .

He froze in place , heart literally dropping and mind going numb as he wondered how .

There was no way someone broke into his flat was in floor 20 and the building had no emergency stairs . he doubted whoever broke in abused the door either .. They had to have keys .. He widened his eyes at that .

Just then , he felt the couch dip behind him , followed by a familiar voice purring in his left ear , making him flinch despite himself .

" Did you miss me , Haruka ? "

He didn't have to look to know who it was . His mind had already conjured up an image of familiar dark burgundy hair , sharp mismatched eyes that can always root him in place with just a gaze , a strong built and most importantly the sudden inexplicable obsession directed at him . He could swear it sprang to life out of nowhere .

Everything in him disconnected as he heard that . Haruka couldn't function . He couldn't lift an arm . Hell , he couldn't tilt his head to the left or even move his gaze . " terrified " would be an understatement .

The other male , seemingly noticing that , drew even closer and dared to pat his head in a sickeningly sweet manner.

" Don't worry , love . there's no need to feel scared . Though I'm rather mad at you for keeping a distance . " the creepy guy claimed , making Haruka cringe , barely managing to resist rolling his eyes in equal parts frustration and irritation .

 _They were never in a relationship to begin with !_

The guy's expression darkened . The air turned thick around them . It didn't take Haruka a split second to realize what he'd done . He'd actually said that out loud !

In an instant , the rich brown haired male found himself gasping as he got pressed into the couch with an incredible force , fingers digging in his neck , threatening to close up his airway . He could only let out choked noises as he fought back against the offending hands , but in vain , Until ..

 _ **' shove him away .'**_ A voice , sinfully dark and hypnotizing , whispered in Haruka's ears , urging him to break free , against all odds .

Showing complete obedience , the breathless male lunged his knees upwards , shoving the other male off him . After which , he hurriedly abandoned the couch and outstretched his hand , shaking them in an attempt to convince the other male not to get any closer as he himself slowly stepped backwards .

" Stop it ! Whatever this is , stop the hell , get the fuck out of my house and never come back until you get back to your senses ! " with a shout better suited to be a growl , Haruka warned , before turning his back to the younger , thinking that such threat would be enough to put an end to the whole chaos .

If only he knew how absolutely mistaken he was . He'd just added fuel to fire .

The other young man seethed , his chest heaving up and down in pure unalleviated rage , and that was the only warning for his following actions .

 _' Haruka , watch out ! '_ A soft voice rang about his head , albeit a little bit too late .

the brunette found himself getting slammed to the ground with a violent thud , his entire abdomen aching at the impact .

Haruka muffled a groan of pain and made to get up but was spared no time when the younger male grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back , fully bent on returning the favor .

The elder struggled to break free , only to find himself getting yanked upwards and rolled over so he was facing the reddish brown haired male .

without warning and so fast for him to process it , his head spun to the right at the impact he later on registered to be a powerful slap .

Too obsessed by the elder , the mysterious young man loathed the idea of a filthy object touching his beloved . _If Haruka needed a hit or two to snap out of it then it had to be skin to skin ._ The younger thought as he resumed delivering dizzying slaps to the brunette , watching with morbid fascination as scarlet began to taint the corners of Haruka's lips and just under his eyes whilst the victim could do naught but make vain attempts to shield his now bleeding face .

He was never good at defending himself , especially if the one attacking him was none other than Rido , his supposed younger brother .

" I really don't want to hurt you .. why do you insist on provoking me ? Just tell me you love me like you always have and I'll forget about the argument we just had . " Rido spoke up , his tone and gaze a blend of blinding fire and soothing passion . But the younger paid those words no heed , he was already teetering on the edge of unconsciousness , eyelids faltering and breath laboring , until he noticed the corner of the table-mat hanging over the edge , aiding his mind to formulate a plan . If he could just move his hand forward and pull it , he may succeed in moving the lamp on it .

' _Haruka , no !'_ The Angel exclaimed in fright . he didn't want the young human to commit the greatest sin of all , taking someone's life away .

' _**Do it , Haruka**_ _**.**_ _**If you don't , he'll kill you . '**_ The devil whispered as he wound his arms around the human's body , denying him escape , taunting the silver haired Angel in the process .

' _No , Haruka ! Listen to reason . that person could repent if you let him live . Don't dirty your hands ! '_ The creature of light reasoned but then a sinister chuckle resonated around them , mocking such logic .

' _**Repent ? That will never**_ _**happen. '**_ the Devil gloated in a knowing manner as he resisted the urge to burst into laughter .

' _And how do you know that ?!_ ' Incensed , the Angel challenged , wishing he could do more than whisper words of wisdom into the human's head . But that was how the world worked . Angels and Devils can only influence . The final outcome , however , depends on none but the human in question .

' _**Because I'm the one who corrupted him . His soul is beyond salvageable . It's already too late to even hope you could purify him . '**_ The dark retorted back , proud of his work and the effect such thing had on the beautiful helpless Angel . Oh How he loved watching those amethyst eyes shining with so much emotions all because of one failure . It was going to be real easy too , because that human had not been a strong willed one . Manipulating him was as easy as breathing . The devil smirked as he watched how Haruka struggled to extend his fingers so he could grab the table cover in the midst of all the hits he was receiving .

' _**you cannot save him . '**_

The devil concluded , pausing to let a knowing smirk adorn his dark features before adding ' _**Nor haruka .**_ '

' _No! '_ The Angel yelled with sorrowful eyes as he watched the tragic scene he feared , start to unfold .

Haruka pulled the side table-mat , hoping the movement would force the lamp down on the younger . It was a desperate attempt . he could get hurt in the process . but it was all he had .

In his fear , shock and instinctive need to survive , Haruka did not suffice with the lamp falling on Rido's head , and instead of getting away , he grabbed the bloodied lamp and started delivering meaningless hits -despite it being obvious that the younger was already dead- .

When he finally came back to his senses and realized that , his eyes brimmed with tears of anguish , regret , fear and shock that he crawled away from the corpse lying over him , in a hurried and clumsy manner no different than that of a toddler , his mind set on one goal .

As soon as he reached the farthest corner of the room , he started hyperventilating and let out an ear-splitting cry the moment he stared at his blood stained hands .

 _He'd really killed .. He'd killed his one and only brother !_

The sounds of wailing and sorrow destroyed the walls of the apartment that night . It was only because of _someone_ intervening that Haruka could find peace and sleep -even in the darkest of hours- as he hugged his knees and eventually fell on the floor , his face bruised up and hands bloodied , the corpse of someone he once called a brother lying not too far from where he'd fainted .

' _I tried to make you understand but you refused to listen to me . I tried to warn you , but you ignored me . Now look where that led us . '_ The Angel whispered in a resigned manner , all the while brushing his delicate fingers through the poor human's hair .

The night had escalated in a pattern that took away someone's life and that was neither because of the Devil being more powerful than the Angel nor was it because of the Angel being weaker . No . It was simply because of Haruka himself not being able to resist the whispers of the dark , the urge to sin .

.

.

.

.

I Hope the idea has become clear to you guys now . Every chapter will handle a certain sin , starring a different character from VK , where Zero and Kaname play the roles of the Angel and Devil respectively . Next chapter will be Rido's pov .

.

.

.

Let me say this again , my newly published works have been written a long time ago , which is why I'm capable of updating so fast . I just had to edit few parts and rephrase others . Excluding " A revenge so sweet yet so Bitter " - which I'm still working on - , the quick update advantage would apply to almost all of my new works . I hope you all enjoyed this . Have a good day/night ahead ~

.

.

Xoxo

.

.


End file.
